


Danny phantom x multiverse harem

by Joey420



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny phantom x harem, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok so i don't know how to lay out challenges so I'm putting one here ok so please give it a chance.
Relationships: Danny x Geraldine Waxelpax, Danny x harem





	Danny phantom x multiverse harem

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so all you have to do is make a story out of my idea here and please let me know if you accept my challenge in the comments please.

Ok so one day Danny Fenton was betrayed by his friends and family so he decided to leave his universe and travel to different worlds and along the way he meets many new friends and captures the hearts of 3 women would becomes his lovers and joins him in his journey across the multiverse and then decided to settle down in one world where they get married and starts a family together and meets new friends and joins there new friends in there crazy adventures and battles.

Ok so here are the women Danny meets and takes as his lovers and brides 

Geraldine Waxelpax from fairly oddparents.

Ok so you can choose the last two women who will be Danny's brides ok here's a list of women. 

Starfire from teen titans,

Lin Beofong from legend of korra 

Impa from legend of zelda 

Bellatrix from harry potter 

Tsume Inuzuka from naruto shippuden 

Gwen Tennyson from ben 10

Yasaka from high school dxd 

Jesse from pokemon 

Angewomon from digimon 

Neo from rwby 

Marge Simpson from the Simpsons 

Helen Parr from the incredibles 

Lois Griffin from the family guy 

Francine Smith from American dad 

Susan Long from American dragon Jake Long 

Ms. Panchy Briefs from dragon ball z 

Bulma Briefs from dragon ball z 

Shego from kim possible 

Anne Possible from kim possible 

Ryuko from kill la kill 

Esdeath from akame ga kill 

Pan from dragon ball gt

Wonder woman from justice league 

Black canary from justice league 

Android 18 from dragon ball z 

Samara from mass effect 

Sindel from mortal kombat 

Juvia from fairy tail 

Leshawna from total drama island

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you are interested or what you think of my idea and please check out my other challenges in my works.


End file.
